Inconvenient
by Jackhammerbaby0103
Summary: Ash came back to Pallet town, Gary's there too. Gary admits a little secret to Ash, what will happen? This contains YAOI, BL, SMUT, LEAMON, BXB. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

**Well Hiya~! This is my first Ash x Gary fic, though they are one of my favourite parings~! In this Ash is 16 and Gary is 17. I originally wrote this like a year or so ago, i found it and edited it. That took it's time for sure!**

**Disclaimer~**

**I don't own Pokemon, Satoshi Tajiri does not Cassidy. Unfortunately...**

**Dedications~**

**My baby rangga- This bitch knows how it goes~!**

**Anyhoe~ Read, Favourite, Follow, Review- You guys know the drill~!**

**~ Cassidy**

_ Ash's POV_

"Pika pika?"

"Yeah, you're right Pikachu we should head back now."

Ash Ketchum, a boy from Pallet town striving to be the worlds best Pokemon master, has spent most of his day training his Pokemon. He was ten years old when he left his home in Pallet, now he is sixteen and has came back to his home. He has filled out quite nicely in the past few years, his childish features leaving and more mature figures appearing. Ash was tired from all the training he did, his Pokemon were sure to be strong now. Ash slowly began trudging back towards his home town, admiring the scenery as he went along. The teenager was lost in his thoughts until he heard a voice bellow out.

"Go Umbreon!"

Ash felt a chill race up and down his spine. _Umbreon? Go Umbreon? That voice. That sweet, sexy aura of a voice. That sentence. So familiar… _Ash's heart began beating so fast as it dawned on him, Gary. That is Gary's voice. His face became hot, his heart picked up triple speed. It was rattling against his rib cage so loud he swore the whole Pallet town could hear it. 'Gary' was the last coherent thought the raven-haired male thought before he took of running in the direction the voice came from. He push the last branch out of his way and now had clear view of Gary.

"Ashy boy!" Gary exclaimed. The older male stood there shirtless, Ash was completely smitten with Gary's body. Gary had droplets of water dripping from his body, he was very muscular for only being a year older than Ash. His purple pants drenched in water, clung helplessly to the teens body. Gary noticed how Ash was just gawking at his body."Like what you see, Ash?"

"Yeah," Ash agreed dazed. Once Gary let out a laugh it made Ash realise what he just said. "No! I mean NO!" Ash said panicked. Gary replied with a smirk, not a smirk THE smirk. The smirk he does when he teases Ash, that oh so sexy smirk.

"If you don't like it then why are you staring? Ashy boy."Again with the smirk, that smirk that makes me light headed. _What am I meant to say to that?! Oh I'm just staring cause you're so goddam sexy and I just want you to bend me over and fuck me right here, right now._ The idea of Gary doing that to him got Ash a little excited on his groined, and before Ash could stop himself he said.

"I was staring because you're so goddam-" _Wait fuck! was is seriously about to say that?! _Ash's face burnt a bright scarlet, he was so glad he caught himself before he said something he couldn't take back. Gary noticed Ash's blush.

"Umbreon return."Umbreon cried its name as he turned into a flash of red light which entered Gary's Pokeball. Gary put Umbreon's Pokeball away and started leisurely strolling towards his childhood friend.

"So Gary, you uhmm got a girlfriend yet?" Ash stumbled to change the subject. _I had to ask even though I already knew the answer. He had so many girls swooning over him, he probably had a dozen girlfriends! _He eyed me quizzically and whispered,

"I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"He lent close up to me, so close I could feel his warm breath. We were locked in each others eyes, ember eyes melted chocolate ones.

"Ash", he said sweetly "I'm gay."He started to nibble on my ear, then he asked if I had a girlfriend. _What was I meant to say? That I thought I was asexual until the age of fifteen? That I found_ _out that I was actually in love with him? HIM! Gary Oak! The nibbling he was doing on my ear wasn't helping._ Gary hesidentally backed away from Ash.

"I'll see you tonight, Ashy boy." Gary promised with a wink. Ash was just left to stand there, paralysed. He started to walk back home, occasionally tripping on some obvious stone or pothole. Its not really his fault, his mind was occupied. _Gary's gay. He's gay. He likes men. He's homosexual. He's gay like me. _No matter how many times Ash said it to him self he could't believe it. _There was NO WAY Gary could be gay! He's had all those girls! But yet he just admitted it to me.. What the fuck is going on here?_ Ash made it home caught up in his thoughts, his mother was out for the night so no one greeted him as he walked in. Ash went straight up into his room to lay in his bed, he began processing the events of the day. All his thoughts lead back to one thing- Gary wet, and half naked. Ash's pants began to tighten at the image of Gary. Ash slid his shirt up so he could play with the exposed skin, images of Gary flooding his mind. Ash started rolling one of his nipples, this caused him to let out a low moan. He snaked his unoccupied hand down on top of his crotch, he grasped at the erection he was now supporting.

"Uhha Gary.." He moaned, he couldn't take this teasing anymore. He pulled his jeans and boxers down so that he could have easy access to his cock. He placed his hand on his cock and started gently pumping it. One hand played with his nipple whilst the other stroked his manhood, the double pleasure caused Ash to moan loudly. All innocents left the teenager as his hand began to pick up speed. He had no shame in moaning the name of the guy he wanted so badly, he started to imagine Gary touching him. He imagined that it was Gary's hand stroking him, the pleasure increased with just that thought. "Gary.. AH.. Gary!" Ash whined as he started to thrust into his hands, the pressure and speed started to increase as he was getting closer. Ash made sure to rub the head of his cock at each thrust, he felt a coil in his stomach. The pleasure was too much for the boy to handle, "GARY!" He screamed as he released over his hand.

Ash just laid in his bed, exhausted as the post orgasm sensations rippled through his body. He quickly got changed and cleaned himself up, right as he emerged from the bathroom there was a knock at the door. _Who could this be?_ He wasn't to thrilled that he would have to see someone as he felt dirty after masturbating over his best friend. _This better be important. _He reached the door quite quickly and opened it with a huff. 

"Ashy boy!" It was none other than Gary Motherfucking Oak.

**TBC.. Probably.. **

**READ, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

**Hayy hayy~! I'm back with chapter two~! It hasn't been that long, correct? I put apple juice in this chapter~! Yay~! Its one of my favourite drinks~! And yes when you spill apple juice, even on Gary mother fucking sexy Oak, it is still a waste. **

**Dedications~**

**babyrangga69 :3 This bitch :3**

**thelittlewiseowl :D Cause' she's just amazing~!**

**Disclaimers~**

**I don't own Pokémon, sadly :(**

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? Read & review~!**

**~ Cassidy.**

_"Ashy boy!" It was none other than Gary Motherfucking Oak._

_Gary's POV_

{Moments earlier}

Gary was on his way to Ash's house, and fuck he was nervous. He's nervous because he loves Ash, he just doesn't know how to tell him. He just huffed, he was very close to the other boys house now. _Ash, I love you do you love me?_ Gary thought hopelessly. He was now standing directly in front of Ash's house without realising it, he inhaled deeply and brought his hand up to knock at the door. As his fist came in contact with the door on the first knock it swung open a fraction. _Ash didn't lock his door? _Gary observed as he walked in, Ash's house looked the same as always. Gary was just about to make him self heard until he heard a grunt followed by a moan. _What the hell was Ash up to? _Gary wondered as he looked around for the smaller male.

"Gary!" He heard Ash.. say?.. moan..? Just as he was about to answer Ash he heard him say something else. "Ahh Gary! I need..! AaaHHH!" _It didn't sound like Ash was in trouble..? It sounded more like.. Pleasure..? No that couldn't be it._ Gary wanted to find out what it was. He cautiously tiptoed around the house looking for the smaller boy, he followed the nosies Ash made until it lead it to him. Gary was standing out side of Ash's bedroom door, all Gary could hear was the mewling Ash was doing on the other side._ Fuck what IS he doing? _Gary quietly slid the door open a fraction so he could see inside, and BAM! The image hit him like a stack of bricks- Ash pleasuring himself, moaning Gary's name. Gary quickly hid back in the wall, so neither him or Ash could see each other. _Okay just calm down… Caallllmmm the fuck down.. Calm th-_ "Garrryyy!" Ash yelled in pleasure. _How the fuck am I meant to calm down?! _Gary was panting loudly, his erection was straining against his pants. He was so fucking horny! "Garryy! Gary! Gary! Gary! Oh fuck Gary!" Ash yelled, causing shivers to go down Gary's spine. _Fuck Ash! _Gary could tell Ash was getting close. "GARY!" Ash screamed as he climaxed, Gary was holding on to the wall so tight his knuckles went white. Gary was trying to stabilise his breathing and to NOT think of his erection, which was a VERY hard task to do. _Ash is going to come out soon, shit_. Gary quickly ran down the stairs and out the house, trying to make as little noise as possible. His running was not normal because of his straining erection, once he was a safe distance from the house he collapsed onto the grass to process what just happened. _Ash was masturbating over me… Maybe he's gay too? Well obviously but… Fuck.._Gary sat there for about another two minutes until he remembered that he was meant to go over and see Ash. A smirk plastered on his face, _maybe I can have some fun with him. _Gary made his way back to Ash's place, for the second time tonight.

_Ash's POV_

{Present time}

"G-Gary. Hey." Ash stuttered, Gary could see the blush on the younger males face.

"You miss me little Ashy?" Well BIG Ashy…

"C-Come in." Gary walked in the house, invited this time.

"So Ash what have you been doing? Exercising? You seem out of breath." Gary had to hold back his smirk, Ash was so fun to mess with. Ash's face flushed. _There is no way in hell that I am answering that! _

"You want a drink?"

"Sure why not." At that Ash went straight to the fridge, he pulled out a bottle of apple juice. _You can't go wrong with apple juice! _Ash poured the drinks and offered one of the glasses to Gary. With Ash not looking at Gary he kind of miscalculated where his hand was, he spilt the glass of apple juice all over Gary. "Gosh Ash chill out! I wanted to drink it not bathe in it!" Gary teased.

"What a waste of apple juice." Ash sighed. "I'll get you a towel-"

"No need." Gary simply said as he took his shirt off. Ash just stared at Gary in awe, his naked chest was causing the blood in Ash's body to pool down in his pants. "Ash you should learn that staring isn't polite."

"I wasn't staring!"

"Yes, you weren't staring and you don't have an erection right now." gary said sarcastically.

**TBC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)**

**CASSIDYS HERE NO NEED TO FEAR~! Okay I am REALLY sorry to all those people who have been waiting ages for this story~! It's just bad timing and all :( Sorry guys~!**

**Anyhoe~ This is chapter 3 of Inconvenient! Ash and Gary is my favourite paring so I always enjoy writing this story~! Pokémon is also my favourite anime~! **

**Disclaimer~**

**I don't own Pokémon, woes me. I do how ever own ALOT of merchandise. ALOT.**

**Dedications~**

**Thewiselittleowl- She has helped me so much with what I do so I figured I should help her back. Or in this case help her get someone ;) But she's amazing as a person (And as a helper. And probably a slave ;)**

**To my baby girl~! Blossy~! I love you so much. You're beautiful and amazing!**

**Well lets get this show on the road~!**

**~Cassidy**

_"Yes, you weren't staring and you don't have an erection right now." Gary said sarcastically._ Ash flushed and tried to hide his lower body behind the bench,_ why he do this to me? Why can't I just be interested in someone else? Or even something else! _"Ash if you keep pouting like that your face is going to stay like that."

"Why do care?" Ash spat while still pouting, he didn't even notice how close Gary was getting.

"Because Ash," Gary sweetly cooed into the younger males ear. "You look so much cuter without it." Ash was completely taken aback, his breathing even seemed to stop for a while. "Ash I-"

"Gary I-"

"Love you."

"Hate you." _Gary.. Loves me? I just told him I hated him…_ "Gary wait, thats not what I meant! I-I-I…" _Just fucking say it! _"IloveyouGary.!" Ash scrunched his eyes closed and held his breath. He didn't know what he was waiting for, but he was waiting for something. Minutes went passed and nothing happened, Ash was really anxious now. The younger opened his eyes slowly, but nothing was there. Or rather no one was there, Gary was gone. Tears began to spring into Ash's eyes. _He left. Why would he leave? _Tears were spilling out of Ash's eyes as he sunk to the floor. Two arms circled around the younger boys stomach and two legs came either side of him as he was being embraced from behind. "G-Gary?" Ash feebly chocked out. _He didn't leave. _

"Ash shhhh don't cry. I didn't leave. It's okay" Gary tried to calm Ash. "I love you Ashy, I wouldn't leave. I wouldn't leave you ever, not again." All the sincerity in Gary's words made Ash cry harder. "I love you so so so so much. I'm so so so so sorry I left you all those years ago. I am not proud of what I did and what I said back then. I swear I will **NEVER **do that again, ever."

"Oh Gary," Ash sobbed. "I love you to! And I forgive you." Ash wailed with surprising courage. The two males embraced for minutes on end, neither of them wanted to break it. Gary pulled back first to look Ash in the eye, their eyes locked together. Gary lead forwards, pressing his lips to Ash's. It was pure heaven, both males in bliss. Ash melted into the kiss, he felt Gary's tongue lap at his lips asking for entrance. Ash opened his mouth, tongues collided in a passionate dance. The older male brought his hand up to cup Ash's head, deepening the kiss in the process. They had to break there kiss when there lungs were literally screaming for air, both boys backed away slowly so they could look at the other. There eyes were glazed and they both had a noticeable flush. "Gary, I need you." That was all Gary needed to hear to pick Ash up bridal style and carry him towards his bedroom.

Gary carefully placed Ash on his bed and crawled on top of him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I want this."

"I will try to make this as painless as possible."

"I trust you Gary."

"I trust you to Ash."

"Gary.."

"Yeah?"

"Take me."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)**

**Hiya everybody~! I'm back with the forth chapter of Inconvenient~! Now you will be able to see were it got it's name from ;) The only thing I could think of as writing this is "Well this is cliché as hell!" Anyone agree? **

**Disclaimer~**

**Yeah I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters. Who would of guessed?**

**Dedications~**

**Babyrangga69~ Yep, Baby rangga loves her dedications!**

**Thewiselittleowl~ Thanks for the support Tosh Tosh!**

**Okay well enjoy~!**

**~Cassidy**

_ "Gary.."_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Take me."_ Gary didn't need to be told twice, he lent over and pulled Ash into an intense lip locking session. Just as Gary had successfully gotten Ash's shirt off the sound of another person entering the house filled the air. Both males shot up from there positions, trying to gather their clothes as fast as possible. _Who the hell could it be?! _

Gary huffed, "Well this is very inconvenient Ashy. I thought your mother was out for the night?" _How did he know she's out..? _

"She is meant to be out." Now both males were stumped, once the were mainly dressed they decided to go con-front there intruder. Gary and Ash stumbled down the stairs, Ash was fighting the urge to reach out and grab Gary's hand. He wasn't scared but for some unknown reason he desperately wanted to hold hands with his childhood friend. They left the lights on downstairs so it was easy to identify the culprit. "Mother? What are you doing home?" There was a tone of annoyance in Ash's voice, like fuck! He was just about to be taken by the man he has loved for so many years and she had to come home and ruin it! Ash loved his mother, he did but her timing was so utterly terrible it was unbelievable!

"Oh well you see the meeting was over and I was too tired to go out. Have I interrupted something?" She said with a hint of something that Ash didn't quite catch.

"No, Mrs- uha Miss Ketchum? I was just keeping Ash company." Gary quickly responded.

"Oh how very noble of you, Mr uha Gary." Delia said with a knowing smile directed at Gary. Ash had no clue what was going on but he didn't question it. "But I must ask Gary, why are you not wearing a shirt?" She seemed very calm when asking the question.

"Well you see Delia, Ash spilt a cup of Apple juice on my shirt." Gary said it so casually, a slight blush crept up on the youngest boy face.

"It was an accident!" Ash squealed.

"Sure it was, Ash-yy." Gary responded with a wink and his trade mark smirk. Ash was now blushing a dark crimson. _Damn you Gary Oak!_ _I'll get you back for that! _

"So would you boys like anything to eat or drink?" Delia asked sweetly. Both males nodded in agreement, Ash maybe a bit too excitedly. "Well it will be ready shortly, why don't you two go up to Ash's room?" They both started walking in the direction of Ash's room, when they were inside Ash took extra precaution to make sure to lock the door. Just incase. Gary wrapped his arms around the smaller male, holding him in a tight embrace.

"Ash.." Gary cooed, avoiding the Ash's gaze. Ash gave Gary his undivided attention, he felt like Gary was about to ask/say something important. "W-Would you like to be my boyfriend?" The words felt so odd in Gary's mouth, he was **NOT** use to asking that. The famous sex god Gary Oak barely even asked anyone out as it was! Ash was too shocked to respond but he knew what he wanted. He lent forward to give the Auburn-haired male a chaste kiss, when he leant back he finally had recovered enough to speak.

"Of course I would Gary!" Ash intertwined his fingers with Gary, they went back for another kiss. It wasn't passionate or lustful, it was warm and loving. The two males melted into each others embrace, they were brought back into reality when there was a knock at the door.

"Ash, Gary I brought food!" Delia coaxed and almost immediately the door swung open. Delia placed the food down inside her sons room and left almost immediately.

When Gary was certain she was gone he decided to speak. "As I said before, her timing is so inconvenient. But well.. At least we're alone now." Gary whispered while seductively taking a bite of his sandwich. _Did he bite that seductively or is that what ever he does I find it so seductive? Whatever it is, it is very erotic. _

"Well this is going to be along night." Ash sighed happily.

"I can make it long if you like." The Auburn-haired male suggested.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)**

**Hayy my sexy palletshipping lovers~! First of all I'm sorry his took so long! But I rewarded you by making this chapter longer than usual~! Yay~! **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE~**

**THERE WILL BE SEX (I can hear you guys going "FUCK YEAH") I JUST HAVEN'T GOTTEN UP TO IT YET!**

**Please forgive me for using the word 'fuck' all the time- wait I can do what I fucking want! Ahaha. Okay this was hard(er) than normal to write so please tell me how I did~! And I'm sorry for how sappy this is... It just kind of happened.. If you want to blame anybody blame Blossy~! **

**Disclaimer~**

**I don't own Pokémon, the wonderful Satoshi Tajiri does.**

**Dedications~**

**Babyrangga69~ Rangga's love there dedications~!**

**Blossy~ I love you, you son of a bitch.**

**Thewiselittleowl~ This bitch~! Hahaha love you!**

**Read and review bitchez~!**

**~Cassidy **

_"Well this is going to be along night." Ash sighed happily._

_"I can make it long if you like." The Auburn-haired male suggested._

"GARY!" Ash cried, a strong blush settling on his face. Any maturity Ash had seemed to leave as he let out a high pitch squeal but Gary just thought he looked adorable. Trust his boyfriend to see the cuter side of his actions.

The older male crawled closer to his boyfriend, he brushed Ash's hair away from his ear so he could whisper into it. "Why not little Ashy?" Gary seductively purred into the Raven-haired males ear. A shiver ripped through Ash's whole body as his cheeks started to heat up. _Damn you Gary for being so erotic! _

"I'm not little.." Ash replied.

"I would love to check for myself, Ash." As Gary said this he licked the shell of Ash's ear. The smaller male gasped at the feeling. Gary started trailing his tongue down Ash's jawline, pushing Ash on the floor in the process.

"Gary." Ash moaned as Gary started to suckle on his very sensitive neck. Gary crawled on top of the younger male, preventing any escape. He started making his way down Ash's body, removing his shirt in the process. Ash started to tug at the hem of Gary's shirt, asking for permission to take it off. The older male willingly agreed and whipped off his shirt in one swift movement. He leant down and gave his boyfriend a VERY passionate kiss, as they departed Gary gave a seductive wink to Ash. "Gary." Ash demanded, he wanted pleasure and he wanted it NOW. Gay licked down Ash's neck, but he didn't stop. He moved lower dragging his tongue across any new skin. Gary gave on swift lick to Ash's left nipple, the latter cried out in pleasure. Gary continued to suckle on the other boys nipple, Ash's erection was straining almost painfully against his pants. "Ahh Gary!" Ash moaned, Gary would never get tired of hearing those moans. While Ash was occupied with the feeling Gary was giving him he didn't notice one of Gary's hands that had creeped its way down to his crotch. Gary cupped Ash's erection causing the Raven-haired male to make a pleasure filled moan. Gary started fumbling with the button on Ash's jeans, while still sucking on the younger boys nipple. Gary, being as experienced as he was, easily undid Ash's pants. He hooked his thumbs in to his boyfriends jeans and expertally removed them. All Ash was left wearing was his boxers, the younger flushed with embarrassment and lust, the tent in his boxers very bucked his hips in to Ash's, the delicious friction causing both males to moan. The Auburn-haired male slid down his lovers body until his face was above the other males crotch, now the fun was about to begin.

The older male kissed his boyfriends clothed cock before removing the retched garmet referred to as 'boxers'. Ash's cock sprang up in front of Gary's face, which caused him to lick his lips in hunger. "Mmm doesn't Ashy look tasty.." Gary took all of Ash's penis in his mouth before Ash could slap him upside the head. Ash gave a cry of shock and pleasure as he scrunched his eyes closed. Now Gary had never given a blowjob before but he's had plenty, so he was just trying to remember what he liked and mimic it. By fuck was he getting good reactions from his boyfriend. Ash was on the floor, panting heavily, flushing, sweat lightly coating his features, moaning out of pleasure. What more could Gary ask for? It was his dream- Ash is his dream. Fuck being a researcher. Fuck being a trainer. Fuck being Pokemon champion. Fuck being anything. He would give anything up to be with Ash, he's felt like that for a long time. Now he has that and by fuck he's not gonna do anything to fuck that up.

"Gary." Ash moaned sending Gary back into reality. The younger teen laced his finger into Gary's hair, pushing him down on his cock in the process. Gary made a 'Mph' noise as Ash's cock came in contact with the back of his throat, but Ash was too far gone in pleasure to notice. Gary started to bob his head up and down sending electric jolts of pleasure to course through Ash's body. "Ga-Ahh!" Ash didn't feel the need to hold back his moans, he wanted everybody to know who he belonged to. Ash was almost tearing his lovers hair off, but it wasn't his fault; it was Gary's for giving such dam good blowjobs! All coherent thoughts left Ash's mind when Gary started to suck harder.

Gary could tell Ash was close, he was moaning every second without missing a beat and his cock was throbbing so unbelievably much. "Come for me Ashy. Come in my mouth." Those sexual words was all that was needed to break Ash.

"GARY!" He cried as he spilt his hot seed inside the elder males mouth. Gary swallowed all he was given, he loved the taste of Ash. He would never get tired of tasting Ash. The Raven-haired male was still recovering from post orgasm spasms, _I don't reckon I've came that hard in my life. _Ash thought happily, Gary wrapped his arms around him in a casual hugging position. Ash felt complete. So did Gary. They were both truly happy."I love you Ash," But any romantic state which was there was about to get ruined. "You son of a bitch." What would you expect by none other than Gary Motherfucking Sexy Oak.

* * *

_Gary's POV_

Ash fell asleep in Gary's arms- naked. When Gary woke up and realised this he tried to pry Ash off of him so he could try and dress him. Yes it was a long shot but its better than having Mrs. Ketchum walk in to find his son naked with another man. Gary shivered at the thought. Luckily for him Ash is a deep sleeper and didn't wake up when he was pushed off his warm and comfy pillow. "Gary.." Ash murmured when Gary moved away. _Aww little Ashy is lonely without me. _Now if Gary's ego wasn't already through the roof that would be a massive ego boost. Gary smirked down at Ash as he went back to his search for Ash's clothes.  
Gary had successfully managed to dress Ash almost completely but without one major component- his fucking shirt. It was now three in the morning; the coldest time in pallet. _Where the fuck is his shirt?! _He looked everywhere but to no avail. It's just gone! Gary glanced over at Ash, the room was not lit up but Gary could faintly see that Ash was shivering. "Goddammit!" The Auburn-haired male cursed under his breath. Gary decided that there was practically nothing to do, he would give him his shirt if it wasn't wet and soaked in apple juice. He couldn't get Ash another one from his draws because they make too much noise. Ash had had those draws for practically his whole life, opening one wasn't just hard it was loud as fuck. Gary just sighed before retreating back to the bed next to Ash (Sometime during the night Gary picked his boyfriend off the floor and placed him in the bed). Gary hopped under the covers with his lover and instantly a cold shivering Ash came to his side and absentmindedly cuddled him. Ash has a VERY small bed, it was a single. Not made for two people, if they weren't in a relationship (Gary cringed at the thought of it) it would be very awkward. Gary quickly drifted off to sleep next to Ash.

* * *

Ash awoke before Gary, which wasn't a normal thing. Ash was surprised to wake up mostly clothed but he realised that Gary must have dressed him during the night and he must have brought him to the bed. Ash blushed at how caring Gary was being, Ash started to stroke Gary's hair in affection but he accidentally woke the teen. Gary blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes and eventually siting up."Er morning Gary."

"Ash." Just as Ash went to ask something he was caught off guard by a pair of soft lips against his. Ash immediately melted into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Gary's neck bringing him closer. Gary pulled away but only a bit so he was still in Ash's embrace. "Good morning Ashy." Gary said lovingly, giving Ash another chaste kiss. This was heaven for both males, but all good things come to an end (or in this case they get postponed); there was a loud knock at the door.

Gary was sick and tired of Mrs. Ketchum interrupting him while he's loving up her son. _Well its better that she knocks and doesn't just walk in._ Ash practically threw himself off of Gary and with a glance back at Gary, he opened the door. It was Ash's mother, obviously, she was dressed her normal way and had a bright smile on her face. "Boys breakfast will be ready soon, so you can come down when you like." For some strange reason she was in a very cheerful mood, both males noticed this.

"Okay mum we will." Ash replied while closing the door. Ash walked back over to Gary, who was now siting on the side of the bed. Ash sat down next to Gary, but Gary had other plans. He grabbed Ash's arse and pulled him on to his lap, Ash blushed but didn't move. "Er.. Did you notice my mother was.. Uha." Ash didn't know how to finish his sentence, but fortunately for him Gary knew what he meant.

"Yeah. She was really cheerful. I wonder what happened?" Ash made a noise in agreement. "Maybe she has a boyfriend?" Gary suggested.

"No that doesn't seem so.." Gary pouted before suggesting again.

"Maybe she got laid." Gary said calmly, Ash made a horrified face at him.

Ash's face changed instantly in to a more curious face. "Gary why don't you have a shirt on? Like.. I like it and all but why?"

"Because you spilt Apple juice on it you idiot!" Ash made a 'Oh yeah' face before Gary continued. "And you don't have a shirt on either, Ashy." For confirmation Ash had to look down and yes, Gary was right he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Gary why don't I have a shirt on?" Ash asked in the same tone he asked his last question in.

"I couldn't find your shirt last night.. I looked everywhere but I still couldn't find it!" Ash blushed at how hard Gary looked to find his shirt. "I would of given you mine but its in the wash and I couldn't get you a new one because your-" Gary was cut off by Ash's soft lips against his.

"I love you Gary Motherfucking Oak."

"Thats Mr. Gary Motherfucking Oak to you." Gary said with a wink. "But I cant wait to make you 'Mr. Ashy Motherfucking Oak'." Gary whispered.

"I can't wait to be Mr. Ashy Motherfucking Oak." Ash said while trying to hold back tears. This is what he wanted.

"Ash, be mine. Be mine forever." That did it, Ash started to cry out of pure happiness.

**TBC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
